(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perspiration and odor-controlling undergarment, namely a brassiere having a perspiration absorbing material attached to an area between the breast cups. More specifically, the present invention relates to a brassiere having a disposable absorbent material attached between breast cups for absorbing and deodorizing perspiration.
(2) The Prior Art
It has long been the practice of many women to go to great lengths to eliminate or at least minimize the wetness and odor caused by perspiration. The excretion of moisture from the body through the skin occurs even at rest. For example, a body at rest typically loses up to twelve ounces of water a day. However, during a reasonably active day, this amount increases dramatically. A significant portion of the water loss from perspiration occurs in the upper body area around the torso.
To combat the undesirable effects of perspiration, women have traditionally resorted to numerous means to eliminate or lessen the moisture and odor caused by perspiration. For instance, dress shields designed to be attached to a brassiere in the underarm area have been used for that purpose and to prevent staining. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,820 which shows a dress shield which includes a resilient body, e.g., an absorbent pad, placed within a covering having a cotton side toward the body and a moisture proof side. The covering is secured to the brassiere by fastening a center strap of the shield around one of the side bands of the brassiere and fastening front and rear straps around the shoulder straps.
Other means that women use to eliminate or lessen the moisture and odor caused by perspiration include the use of deodorizing sprays, such as perfumes and powders, such as talc. Although, perfumes work well to combat perspiration odor, they only are effective for a short period of time. When perspiration odor and perfume mix the results are usually very unpleasant. A disadvantage of powders, such as talc, is that they cake and flake after becoming moist and may filter through the blouse or dress material leaving a tell-tale wet spot.
Despite the advantages of using dress shields, perfumes, powders and the like, most women perspire at locations on their upper body other than in the underarm area. For instance, women perspire between and under their breasts. As the rivulets of perspiration run down between the breasts, heretofore there has been nothing to absorb the moisture except the brassiere itself which is pressed against the skin. In the past, women facing such unpleasantries have placed tissues sprayed with perfume or a dusting of deodorant powder in an attempt to absorb the perspiration and combat odor in the breast area inside the brassiere. By midday the breast area may be wet with perspiration and the odor wafts up and out with each body movement causing discomfort and embarrassment. In such circumstances, women are in need of fresh deodorant protection in the area at the front of the brassiere, due to anxious perspiration, hot flashes, large breasts, bust increase due to pregnancy, physical exercise, summer temperatures, and those who are overweight, obese, or very active, busy women. Thus, there exists a need to provide women with the ability to remain dry and odor-free even in the warmest of weather.